Love When It's Obvious
by Horsegahl
Summary: One shots and drabbles of Klaine. Prompt fic, also take song suggestions. T for the occasional kliss.
1. Three Simple Words

_FLUFF! So much fluff _

**Kurt**

I walked through the familiar door to the familiar coffee shop and smiled. Every time I smelled the thick scent of lattes and felt the warmth envelop me thought of Blaine. I hadn't really been a huge coffee drinker before I met him but now I would brew a cup just to feel his presence. I here for our now bi-weekly coffee date. It was the perfect place to catch up and just be with Blaine. I didn't see him at our usual table, so I walked up to the counter and ordered the usual for both of us. I paid the cashier, grabbed the drinks, and sat down, waiting for Blaine to arrive. I drifted off into a daydream, imagining walking through a warm, sunny meadow hand in hand with Blaine. He would stop us in the center and turn slowly towards me, smiling. We would both lean in and then- "Hey Kurt!" Blaine's voice greeted me as I came back to earth from my daydream. I smiled and said hi back. For a minute I just sat, staring into his dreamy eyes but then I decided conversation was probably a good idea.

"So how's Warbler practice?" I asked, honestly missing my old friends. The New Directions were fantastic and it's great to be back to where I began but I miss the closeness and the acceptance I got at Dalton.

"It's been so great. We sang at the Nursing Home again and we've been rehearsing to perform for the cancer patients in the hospital. We're going to sing Firework by Katy Perry. It's been great." I zoned out while thinking about how I love the way Blaine's eyes gleam when he talks about singing. They get a sparkle in them; it looks like the sun reflecting off of a beautiful ocean in some majestic tropical place.

"What are you staring at?" Blaine asked, while sliding closer to me.

"Nothing." I replied, embarrassed that he had caught me.

"No, you were looking at me. Oh god is there something in my teeth?" He panicked and began picking at his teeth and I laughed.

"No, Blaine you are perfect." I said. He immediately stopped and sighed with relief.

"Oh. Then what were you looking at?" he asked, more insistent. I gave in and replied.

"Your eyes. The way they light up when you talk about the Warblers. You're gorgeous." He smiled and blushed.

"You're perfect Kurt. I love you." I sighed with content. Nothing made me happier than hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"I love you too Blaine." I replied. Three simple words, that mean so much to me.

**Blaine**

I walked into the shop and immediately saw Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair peeking out of the crowd. I made my way over to our table and set my bag down by the chair. Kurt looked as he was deep in thought, almost in a trance. A small smile played on his lips and my smile widened. I could stare at him all day.

"Hey Kurt!" I greeted him brightly and he said hi in return. I smiled as he asked about warblers practice. I could tell he missed us but he had no idea how much the group missed him. The other day Wes was mumbling to himself and when I asked why he looked so worried he turned and admitted that he was rearranging all of our music, because all of it were pieces meant to be a duet between Kurt and I. He walked away murmuring about how much he missed Kurt. I filled Kurt in on the Warblers doings and then noticed him staring at my face.

"What are you staring at?" I said, scooting closer to catch his eye.

"Nothing." He said, but I could catch the faint blush on his cheeks that were a tell-tale that he was lying.

"No, you were looking at me." I said. Then I had a moment of panic. Was there something in my teeth? I relayed that thought to Kurt and he shook his head, his smile growing solid as he laughed at me.

"No Blaine, you are perfect." I smiled at his complement. Still curious, I pushed a bit more to find out what he was looking at.

"Oh. Then what were you looking at?" I asked, slightly less patient. He appeared to think it over for a moment and then I saw the mental decision to give in. Yes! I cheered in my head.

"Your eyes. The way they light up when you talk about the Warblers. You're gorgeous." He said, slightly dreamy.

I was shocked by how he looked at me and saw a completely different person than I saw.

"You're perfect Kurt. I love you." I said and he sighed smiling at me. I loved making Kurt happy. He was just so cute about it!

"I love you too Blaine." And I was ensnared yet again by his romantic skills. Just three small words, but coming out of his mouth they meant so much more.


	2. Intertwined

_So I started writing this and then realized, oh yeah, Kurt is at McKinley. Well we are going to pretend that for some mental reason he moved back to Dalton and is competing with them his senior year, ok?_

A tear escaped my eyes as I stepped off the stage, the warblers following. The Warblers had seen a recording of me singing _I want to Hold Your Hand _and immediately held a vote to use it for regional's. Blaine had been up front, his hand held high in agreement. Blaine walked up behind me and silently set a hand on my shoulder. I leaned into his reassurance. Even though my father had made it through the heart attack I still had nightmares of him passing away. Blaine, as my roommate, was always there for me during a fit. Even last night, when we both needed our sleep, he had gotten up for me.

I stood at the grave, tears coursing down my face. Now I could visit both of them in one trip and it wasn't something to be happy about. Greif enveloped me as I shook crying out, "Mom! Dad!" I felt an arm on my shoulder shaking me gently. "Mom?" I said questioningly.

"Kurt, wake up. Kurt, its Blaine. It was just a bad dream." My eyes slowly opened at the comforting voice.

"Blaine?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. Oh, Ohhhh. I understand. It was just a nightmare. But it was horrifying. What if Burt was lying dead, right now? I shook with silent sobs and tasted the salty tears reach my lips.

"Again?" Blaine asked in a whisper and I nodded, not calming in the least. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Whenever Blaine did this I felt protected from the world, like anything that wanted to touch me had to go through Blaine first. I rolled over and buried my head in his shoulder, whimpering.

"Shhh baby it's ok, Burt's fine." He whispered in my ear gently. The tears began to subside but I still shook. He grabbed my comforter and wrapped it around both of us, trapping the warmth. I looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw the distress. I knew he hated to see me this way.

"Go back to bed Blaine. You need rest." I whispered and he shook his head no.

"I'm staying right here until you fall asleep." He argued and I gave in, too tired to continue the conversation. I curled into his soft figure and he began to sing gently.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…" he sang quietly and I smiled. Not your typical lullaby, but the memories it brought fourth were enough to chase away the bad thoughts. I felt my eyes flutter shut and I whispered, "Don't ever leave me." Right before I fell into a deep slumber I heard him whisper back something that sounded like never. I fell asleep with a wide smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning he was still there, a smile etched on his face and his hand intertwined with mine.


	3. That hair is sexy

_a/n: Super crack fic. SUPER CRACK. I am a total AVPM obsessor and thought that this was necessary._

I made my way down Dalton's elegant hallways, following the quick path to his boyfriends' room. He had one medium drip balanced in his hand and a stack of Disney DVD's balanced in the other. I knocked on the door with my foot and heard some quiet shuffling around inside before it opens revealing Blaine's smiling roommate.

"Hi Wes." I greeted him, trying to see Blaine over his shoulder.

"Yeah, hey Kurt… Listen, you might not want to come in right now… Blaine's having a… *moment*" he replied.

"Wait, is he ok? Oh god he's not ok is he? BLAINE!" I called, becoming worried. What if he was sick? I pushed past Wes and stepped into the room only to see…

Blaine. His hair was fluffy, flying all over the place. He was wearing round glasses and had… was that a Gryffindor tie and sweater?

"Blaine are you dressed up as… Harry Potter?" I said, trying to stifle a laugh behind my hand. He looked down guiltily.

"I… I forgot today was movie day." He said sheepishly. I laughed openly at this.

"You are adorable." I said.

"Thanks Kurt." He smiled at me. I grinned back. I couldn't resist.

"You are supermegafoxyawesomehot." I said, feeling my smile widen. He smiled a goofy smile and jumped forward, grabbing me into a bear hug. I pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to his bed.

"Lucky for you I brought just what we need!" I said, pulling out my copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Stone. _He grabbed it from my hands like an excited two year old and jammed it into the DVD player, pressing play. He cuddled up against my side and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, leaning my head on his. I ran my hand through his hair. It was SO soft. When Ron mentions Houses I turn to him and whisper into his ear. "Hufflepuff are especially good finders" he cracks up and whispers back, "What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?" I smiled at him. We were such nerds.

We continued for the next part of the movie comfortably but neither of us could resist when Draco walks onto screen.

"Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" we recited. I laughed and looked at the boy next to me. No matter how some people will call him cranky I loved it. After all that hair is super sexy.


	4. I'm about as sexy as a baby penguin

"I'm about as sexy as a baby penguin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I walk into Kurt's room with the usual coffee in my hands, nudging the door open after Kurt's roommate had left.

"Kurt?" I call, not seeing him at his desk or on his bed. "Kurt, where are you?" I asked and heard humming floating out of the bathroom. I walked in and set the coffee's down on his desk, making sure to avoid the newest copy of Vogue.

I walked towards the door and smiled. He was humming blackbird.

As I began to push open the door I picked up where he was humming. "Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly, into the night of the dark black-" I came to a sudden stop when the door fully opened. Kurt was standing at his mirror, without a shirt on. His sculpted abs shined in the light and I hadn't even blinked when Kurt turned towards me.

"Oh! Blaine!" he squeaked, reaching for a shirt.

"I swear, Kurt, if you put that on I may never forgive you." I said in a husky tone, an octave lower than my usual voice. He blushed and I stepped towards him, pulling him into my arms. "That is super sexy." I said and he smirked.

"Oh come on Blaine, we've been over this. I'm about as sexy as a baby penguin." He said. I thought how wrong he was and practically drooled on him.

"Well," I said placing a kiss on the tipoff his nose, "Then baby penguins are very, very sexy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Alright. I have decided that this will now be a drabble fic. That was inspired by JG Rox, if you haven't already, go check out her fic "You had me at 'Seasame Street'" it is amazing So I will be taking prompts! This will either be based on a prompt or a line from the show. So to update I need prompts… _


	5. All My Life

Prompted by BananaGleek: Do something based off a Beatles song!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There are places I'll remember  
>All my life though some have changed<p>

I hear the opening lines of the song float out of the chorus room and smile at the familiar countertenor's voice. Whenever I couldn't find him in his room he was here. I paused right before the door, savoring the sound of my boyfriend's voice.

Some forever not for better  
>Some have gone and some remain<br>All these places had their moments  
>With lovers and friends I still can recall<p>

He was an angel. He came down from above, just to be mine. And I was going to keep him as long as I could. Because with a voice like that, and a body like his, he could not be human. I had met so many mean people in my life and he had too and yet he was still the perfect, most gentle, most courageous person I had ever met. And every day I question what I had done that would earn him.

Some are dead and some are living  
>In my life I've loved them all <p>

I hear the tears in his voice at this. He must be thinking of his mom.

But of all these friends and lovers  
>There is no one compares with you<br>And these memories lose their meaning  
>When I think of love as something new<br>Though I know I'll never lose affection  
>For people and things that went before<br>I know I'll often stop and think about them  
>In my life I love you more<p>

And then I can just tell that he is talking about me. And I feel the tears come into my eyes. He was perfect. And I step into the room, joining in for the last verse.

Though I know I'll never lose affection  
>For people and things that went before<br>I know I'll often stop and think about them  
>In my life I love you more<br>In my life I love you more

And the expression on his face made me realize. All of the pain I had to go through to get where I was was worth it. Because I got Kurt. 


	6. Here Comes The Sun

Inspired by BananaGleek

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
>and I say it's all right<p>

I sing, letting the song take over. I had just been practicing with Kurt and he left for a coffee run. I was so happy that I felt the need to express it in some way besides words.

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<p>

And really I wasn't talking about the sun. It took me so long to finally tell Kurt how I felt and now that I did, the reaction couldn't be better. Kurt was my sun. And he had finally come.

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>and I say it's all right<p>

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>and I say it's all right<p>

I sing, thinking about him. The Beatles were the ones who had started all this and I really did need to thank them. If it wasn't for Blackbird I might have been blinded for all my life and now that I could see him, truly see him, I wasn't sure if I could have made it without him. And then there was his voice. Joining in. Rejoicing in the notes.

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
>And I let him sing the last verse alone. Because I loved him. And listening to his voice, watching his expression was the only thing I ever needed.<p>

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
>and I say it's all right<br>It's all right

And then he leant in and we were practicing again. And I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my time.


	7. Warmth

I lean into the warmth of Blaine's body, burying my head in the crook of his neck. Blaine wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, effectively closing the small distance between us. I sighed into his neck and he rubbed small circles on my back. I could almost feel the pattern even after he lifted his hand to my hair. It was as if he had left trails of fire on me, bringing my temperature up a notch in the icy weather. I lifted my hand and ran it through his ungelled curls, still unbelieving that this is what he had been hiding all along. And I savored the feeling, deciding this was the best feeling in the world. Warmth.


	8. Laughter

I sank my head into his chest and puffed out the breath I had held in. When Blaine started shaking I was concerned that he had been crying from the conversation we just had. I looked up into his eyes and was curious when I didn't see any tears. I pulled away and sat up. "Blaine… Are you crying?" I asked and he looked back at me, gasping.

"No, no." he puffed out and I studied him further I noticed a particular pattern… He was shaking and he was taking short gasps of air.

"Blaine, are you LAUGHING?" I asked incredulously and he tried to stifle the now obvious giggles with his hand but he still shook and before I knew it was laughing openly.

"I-I'm sorr-ry," he stuttered between gasps. "That tic-tickled!" he exclaimed and I moved closer, blowing slightly on his neck. He rolled away begging me to stop.

"P-please! AHHHH!" he cried as I dived towards his, grabbing his sides as he laughed.

"Truce!" he called but I refused to give in. As I pulled my hand away for a second he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, tickling my sides.

"Blaine!" I screeched, thinking about how messed up my hair was going to be. But before long I was giggling too hard to even come out with a full sentence.

"Okay truce!" I shouted and he tickled me once more before pulling me close. I sighed with relief that he had given up and breathed in, trying to refill my lungs with air. He gave me a kiss right below my ear and I shivered as he whispered.

"Not a chance." And on the last word I began to pull away but he quickly pulled me back, running his fingers on the sensitive parts of my neck. I was gasping for breath in a few seconds and was reaching in to tickle Blaine when an awkward cough came from the doorway.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Finn called and I turned to glare at him.

"We are NOT doing whatever that tone of voice implies." I shot back at him, staring daggers.

"O-ok!" he exclaimed, backing away from the door with his hands raised. "I'm just gonna-" I didn't hear the end of the sentence because he had already fled down the hall. I laid my head back down on the pillow and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. After a minute Blaine and I looked at each other, catching our glances for a second, and then burst out laughing again. We spent all afternoon giggling, tickling, and kissing and in the end still had no idea what had been so funny.

AN: Random fluff! The world should be full of Klainebows! HAHAHHAHAHA. *insert maniacal laughter* yup.


End file.
